Not the way he Planned
by Pfieffs
Summary: Sebastian wants Rory, and he gets Rory but not the way he planned. Rorbastian after gleeduation . AU. First glee fic be nice. Rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was one week after graduation. All the seniors were gone. Rory was finding it very hard to find friends again. He indeed was going home in two weeks. A lot can happen in two weeks. He had reapplied for a visa and was waiting for an answer to see if he would be able stay. Sugar had dumped him, upon finding out that he in fact was going home, well more like he dumped her. He was going home and he didn't need her emotional baggage, or abuse. It was kept under wraps for the most part, and Rory hid it very well but he was abused by Sugar. She always wanted more, and Rory, well when he was forced into he didn't want it. Sex lost the appeal just like that. Not only that she made him do the stupidest things almost like a slave. He was tired of it, and so he told her he was breaking up with her. And the entire glee club knew, even those who had graduated. She made the Irish boy out as a bad person. The only one who attempted to believe him was Blaine. He would have gone to Sam, but Sam had been avoiding him.

Blaine however, Blaine he found comfort in. Blaine was the first one he told about his actual secret. One that he hid all year long, he was bi. And of course, Blaine being Blaine already knew. Rory gave a smile, Blaine said it really wasn't that obvious, but that he had a wonderful gaydar. Blaine was the one he took to the Lima Bean the first time. Blaine was the one who Rory considered his best friend, after Finn Hudson. Blaine was the one who introduced him to Sebastian Smythe. And that introduction would dramatically change the Irish boys life.

Today was not a day to worry about Blaine though, Rory was thinking about his flight home, when a tall green eyed figure swooped into the seat across from him. "Now this is a sad sight, Rory. Girls should be flocking to you."

Rory just shrugged, "Me accent isn't a hit a guess, probably 'cause I don't look like Sean Connery."

That comment credited a laugh from Sebastian. Sebastian after meeting the Irish boy for the first time had a new target. Blaine was swept from his mind. The innocence of the Irish boy was desirable to him. And Sebastian wanted that innocence all to his own. Yes Sebastian wanted to deflower Rory, and yes he knew Rory was a virgin even though Rory never told him. Sebastian just knew, practically because Rory screamed virgin to him. Sebastian wanted it, he wanted Rory. But the thing was Rory was complicated, Blaine had told him that Rory was still uncomfortable with his sexuality, a small hitch in getting into Rory's pants. But if any guy could get Rory's pot of gold it would be Sebastian.

"Come now, Rors, what's got you so down?" he said, he had this habit with Rory, acting like he cared, he really didn't he just wanted into the boys pants.

"I leave in two weeks, and I'm not sure if I'll be back," Rory replied, adding a sad shrug.

Sebastian gave a frown, "I have an idea, how about I make these next two weeks the most unforgettable you've ever had."

Rory was naïve yes, Rory didn't really know Sebastian's game, mainly because no one told him. They thought he would never meet the boy. So Rory agreed. The next two weeks they went on some awesome date during the day, that ended the same. Sebastian in Rory's room at the Pierce's with them cuddling Sebastian always wanting to go further. But Rory would tell him to leave because he was tired. And to be frank it frustrated the boy. He wanted to deflower Rory before he went back. He knew Rory was frustrated especially in the sex department.

Rory's last night was coming his clothes were packed, everything was packed. And they were in his room. Surprisingly these past two weeks Sebastian had not taken the boy to Scandals, or tried to get into another boy's pants. Sebastian was focused on getting Rory.

The two boys were cuddling on Rory's bed, and Sebastian leaned over and kissed Rory. The Irish boy was not expecting this his eyes wide, and he pulled away. The two had never kissed, in face it was his first kiss. Rory never got to kiss Sugar in his relationship, well it wasn't his first kiss, but it was his first on the lips.

"Come on," Sebastian cooed, "I know you liked it." Rory nodded, and Sebastian kissed him again. Quickly things got heated. Sebastian had managed to get Rory and himself down to their underwear. Sebastian was kissing the Irish boy's soft abdominal, rubbing his soft skin. A moan escaped from Rory's mouth. And the boy from Dalton smirked. He'd been waiting for that lust filled moan for so long now. He worked his way down Rory's chest and torso with soft kisses. He started to palm the Irish boy through the boxers. Another moan escaped the boy who had never been touched in this way, and it came in the form of Sebastian's name, "Sebastian," he said his brogue thick with lust.

The made Sebastian only want to move faster. He started to pull down Rory's boxers, and the Irish boy kicked Sebastian. Sebastian sat up, "What the hell?" he asked.

Rory shook his head, "Sorry, I'm not ready. Please leave." Rory gave him the most innocent puppy eyes, Sebastian sighed, and he got off, got dressed, and left. Rory laid on his bed, he wasn't sure what that was, but he didn't say it was okay, he was almost raped, right, despite the gentleness Sebastian was using. He leaned back and blinked back the tears as he tried to sleep.

It was the next day and the Pierces, Blaine, and Sebastian were at the airport to see him off. Finn had sent him a text. But that was it. He gave a smile to the Pierces, and a long hug to Blaine. He didn't even glance Sebastian's way. That frustrated Sebastian even more. He would get that boy even if he had to fly to Ireland himself. Little did he know that he wouldn't have to do that.


	2. Authors Note

Hey so I am stopping this fan fic. It sucks and the second chapter was going no where. Feel free to continue it however you want. Just credit me the beginning please. Thanks for the reads. I'll get a new rorbastian fic up some day.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Welp this story is back. Probably a few more chapters in store. You don't like it don't send me hate. Anyways warnings for this chapter, prostitution, and sex. That's about it. Rory is 17, but he has a fake ID.**

Sebastian was a Freshman at NYU, he was studying to be an actor, well he was studying to be a lawyer he wanted to be an actor. He was coming out of a show that he was in through the back door. The theater was in a more distgusting part of town, a part of New York, known for prostitution, and a brilliant gay bar called "Flow". Not like he was a regular or anything. As he walked out there were a few people in sketchy outfits. Prostitutes. What surprised Sebastian was it was a mix, out of all the nights of coming to this theater to perform there were usually almost girls.

He was feeling a little horny, and why not help one of them. He sauntered over, "Any of you gay?" he asked. One of the men, pushed another forward. The kid looked young, but Sebastian didn't care. It was late. He grabbed the kids hand and took him back into the theater. He was almost never the last one to leave, he would be tonight. "Rates?" he asked.

"100 an hour," the kid replied.

"Expensive little shit aren't you?" Sebastian said, as he fished out his wallet. He got out two hundreds.

The kid gave a shrug. "Any specifics? The kid was trying to hide something an accent. And he was trying to hid it desperately because he knew who the client was. The client tried to have sex with him a little under six months ago. He wasn't ready then. But after his parents kicked him out for being bi and being a sinner, he used his savings to get him to New York. He found getting a job hard. He wasn't sure where the idea to be a prostitute came from, but it paid well. He could afford a tiny apartment and food. Rory was a far cry from the virgin Sebastian tried to take a few years ago.

Sebastian looked at the kid, "You remind of a guy I knew… Can you pretend to be him."

Rory's heart pounded, he knew he looked very different from the boy that everyone knew in Lima. He had cut his hair, he had huge bags under his eyes, he was more tan, he could suppress his accent as much as he needed to. He hoped Sebastian was talking about the Rory he once knew. Rory gave a nod.

"He was a virgin, he blushed at every compliment, he was Irish. You don't have to do an accent if you don't want." Rory felt the flush run to his cheeks. "His name was Rory, so for the next two hours, think you can be him."

Rory averted his eyes from Sebastian, "I think so."

Sebastian pulled his hand, and pulled Rory closer, "I like being in control." Rory just nodded, and Sebastian kissed him. The feel of the kiss was one Sebastian felt a long time ago. This kid was a pretty good actor, he thought, but if only he knew Rory wasn't acting.

Sebastian quickly took control of the kiss, and moved the two to the couch. He cuddled the kid for a bit. No conversation, Sebastian knew this kid couldn't hold the conversation he wanted to with Rory. Slowly he started making his way to take Rory's clothes off. He ravished the body. "God, you're hot." Rory blushed.

Soon enough they were both down to their underwear. Rory in a red thong, and not the boxers he was in the first time. Sebastian started palming him, and he moaned out, "Sebastian." He even had the accent. Sebastian found it incredibly hot. Unlike the first incident, Rory encouraged him to continue, by placing a kiss on Sebastian's cheek. He'd always wanted to do that.

Sebastian hooked his fingers in the underwear, and pulled them down. He was impressed by the boys length, and the fact he was uncut. Something should have gone off in Sebastian's mind but it didn't. He gave the length a few pumps before he undressed, "Lube and a condom?" he asked.

Rory gave a nod, and reached into his wallet, which was attached to a chain on his leather pants. That was all a mere coincidence on Rory's part, he was told it looked hot, and it insured his wallet wasn't taken. He handed them both to Sebastian. Sebastian saw the chain, god this kid reminded him more of Rory. This kind reminded him how badly he wanted to deflower Rory, a guy he would never see again.

Sebastian undressed, and put the condom on. The lube snapped open and Sebastian poured it on his fingers. He stuck one at Rory's entrance, and gave him a few kisses on his chest. "So beautiful Rory." He was glad the kid agreed to the fantasy. He then slipped in a second finger than a third. Rory gave him a nod, and he replaced his fingers with his cock.

Rory let out a loud moan. His eyes widened, they were filled with lust, and they were a gorgeous blue. It only made the fantasy easier for Sebastian to live.

All too soon it was over though. Sebastian had come screaming Rory's name. Rory did the same. And he wouldn't deny Sebastian was very good. His reputation was very correct. They both got dressed. Sebastian paid Rory, and Rory gave him a kiss; slipping him his card.

Rory left without another word. Sebastian looked at the card. He ran to the bathroom and puked. The card read Rory Flanagan, and gave a number.

Three days later Sebastian called the number. "Hello, this is Rory," the Irish accent drifted through the phone and into Sebastian's ear. His heart hurt.

"You have some explaining to do."

Rory sighed, "Meet me at the theater from three days ago alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Sebastian never got to the theater so fast. Rory was already there though. He was dressed normally. He wasn't dressed like he was three days ago, and he wasn't dressed like he had just stepped out of a fifties bowling magazine. He looked hot, hotter than when he was dressed in the skanky clothes. "Hey," he said shyly. He really hadn't changed.

Sebastian couldn't stay mad, "Why?"

Rory sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, which looked almost normal. Clearly the haircut was meant for the job. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" he asked.

Sebastian gave a nod. Rory started walking. The town got dirtier, and then they reached an apartment building, "You live here?" Sebastian asked, he received a glare from Rory. His money went to a college fund, and necessities. He was a senior in high school by day, and prostitute by night. Rory let them in, and headed to the third floor. He jiggled the key in the lock, gave the door a kick and it opened. The apartment had a small kitchen, a living room, a TV that looked ancient, and a bedroom with a bathroom attached. His heart ached for the Irish boy.

Rory motioned to the musty couch, "Sit." Sebastian sat.

Rory sat at the coffee table, that was bought from some store for a few bucks. "What happened?" Sebastian asked.


End file.
